The Proposal
by Soliepower
Summary: Stephanie hates big, cheesy propsals. She actully perfers to mock them. She never once thought shed be recieving one of the them. Stephanie/Chris also featuring Triple H


**So, I was boored and decided to write this in some free time. Its kinda rushed and Im not sure how it turned out.**

**This is my first Stephanie/Chris story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or the wreslters**

**Sorry for any typos**

* * *

She hated big, cheesy proposals.

Although, she did love one thing about them, they served as amusement for her.

She would laugh when watching a sporting event and on the big screen some sappy proposal would appear in neon letters and the camera would zone in on some stupid boyfriend who was on one knee and the girlfriend was covering her mouth in shock.

She would double over in hysterics as the girl would nod her head yes and jump into her boyfriend's arms pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Her favorite kind of proposal to laugh at was when the kind at some big fancy restaurant.

When the lights were dimmed and the candles served as a 'romantic' setting. The couple would be sipping on the most expensive champagne and he'd whip out some long, boring speech about how amazing she is and how he cant live without her. And of course he would end the speech by saying. "Whatever your full name is, will you marry me?" The boyfriend always used the girls last name. Always.

Don't get her wrong, its not like she was against all proposals. She just wasn't into those overly

dramatic, cheesy sappy ones.

And she wasn't the only one that took great pleasure in the humiliation of these proposals. Her boyfrie-ex boyfriend Chris was the same way.

She and Chris would laugh for hours about the cliché the moments were.

They both felt that because a proposal was something that ultimately bounded two people together, it should be special and personal, not all dolled up to impress people who don't even know you.

Everyone knew that she hated those stupid proposals so, she never thought that she would be receiving one of those proposals that she hated the most.

* * *

Paul had told her to 'get all dolled up' and 'they were going out for a night on the town'.

She grimaced, as much as she loved Paul, she didn't want to spend another night out with him.

Despite her reservations, Stephanie spent an hour looking through her closet for the perfect dress. It was black with sequence pinned to the top of the dress. It was tightly fitted to her body and showed off her curves perfectly.

She matched the dress with her strappy silver heals and set to fixing her hair and make up. She curled her hair to perfection and pulled out her make up bag. She decided on smoky grey eye shadow, simply eye liner and pink lip gloss.

She looked great.

But why didn't she feel great?

Maybe because she wasn't spending the night with the person she wanted to be with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Paul stuck his head in the room and informed her it was time to go. He stopped for a moment.

"That's what you're wearing?" He said looking up and down at her dress.

"Yeah." She didn't see anything wrong with the dress. It was a gift. From Chris.

"Whatever, lets go." He shrugged.

Stephanie bit back a sigh as she followed him out the door.

He drove them to the fanciest restaurant in Stamford and they were seated immediately. After ordering, he spent most of the meal talking about himself.

About how _he _was in great shape. About how _he _was the WWE champion, and his championship run was going great. He barley let her get 3 words in.

Finally as dessert was being brought out, so was a bottle of the most expensive champagne.

Oh no.

He turned to her and handed her one of the glasses.

"Steph, you are the most important person in my life. You are so beautiful, intelligent and wonderful. You truly as perfect. I honestly cant live without you. You are the air that I breath, the food I eat and the beer I drink."

Ok really? The beer that I drink? Did he really just say that?

He got down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet jewelry case. Opening it, she say a huge diamond ring. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me?"

She was silent. This was the one thing she had always despised. The one thing that she was always mocking.

How did he not know that she hated these kinds of things?

He was supposed to know her better than anyone, so how did he not about this?

She thought back to the time she and Chris talked about what the prefect proposal really was.

* * *

She and Chris were curled up on the couch in his apartment.

An almost-empty bowl of popcorn was sitting on the table along with their cans of soda.

They started off watching _The Notebook, but somehow half way through the movie they ended up in a popcorn fight._

_It all began when Chris scoped up a handful of the popcorn and dumped it down Stephanie's shirt. She let out a squeal before she retaliated with a handful of her own. The fight went on from there and now they were curled together with pieces of popcorn in their hair, clothes and on the cushions between them,_

_They were silent as they watched Noah and Allie fight as she ran to her car after their weekend together. He begged her to think about what she wanted and showed that he wanted to spend his life with her._

"_So, I know that you hate big proposals, but what kind of proposal would you like?" Chris whispered into her ear._

"_Well, it would be at home, not at a big restaurant or like something like that. We would order pizza or Chinese food and we would probably be watching some romantic comedy on TV. And whoever was doing the proposal would turn to me and say, 'hey will you marry me?' And of course he would have a ring. Nothing fancy, just a tiny diamond. And depending on who the guy was, I would say yes."_

_He smiled. "That's a great proposal."_

"_I know." She agreed._

* * *

She snapped back to reality and looked down at the man kneeling before her.

"I'm sorry Paul, but if this is the kind of thing that you thought I would like, you don't know me at all. And you certainly don't know me enough to marry me. No."

She stood up and made her way out of the restaurant, not looking back.

The next morning she walked into the arena and it seemed like everyone was buzzing. To be more specific, they were buzzing about her. About how she said no.

Turning the corner she walked into the firm chest of Chris Jericho.

"Hey." He smiled at her

"Hey."

"So, I heard."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You wanna talk about it over coffee or something?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah."

"So did he really pull out one of those sappy speeches?"

"Yes. And that was just the beginning of it."

They both laughed as they made their way down the hallway, and made their way into their future.

* * *

**There it is. Like I said, I wrote this kinda fast and I'm not to sure about how it turned out. Tell me what you guys think. Please be kind. **

**REVIEW-they are much loved!**


End file.
